How Kagome met InuYasha
by AmyRoselover
Summary: Kagome, a little girl is attacked by a demon when someone saves her. Can you guess who? Now InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and possibly Sesshoumaru must defeat the evil Naraku.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Eachother

**Meeting Eachother**

A little girl named Kagome, was picking flowers, outside her villiage. Suddenly, a bull demon came from behind the trees.

"Ah, a little girl. You look mighty tasty."

The bull demon advanced towards Kagome. Kagome ran away, with the demon hot on her tail. Kagome tripped over a rock, spraining her ankle.

"Ow!"

"I've got you now little girl."

Kagome was waiting to be devoured, but nothing happened. She noticed a boy in red, with dog ears, standing protectively over her. The bull demon ran away.

"Thank you," said Kagome.

When she tried to stand up, she fell back down, in pain.

"Ow!"

The boy turned around.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah, I just sprained my ankle."

The boy sighed.

"I'll carry you."

The boy picked up Kagome and carried her to a waterfall.

Thank you," said Kagome.

There was a silence.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm InuYasha. I better go."

InuYasha was about to leave when Kagome, grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Why are you leaving so suddenly? I don't even know you that well."

InuYasha sighed.

"I'm a filthy half-breed. Why would you want _anything_ to do with me?"

"You saved my life. Of course I want to know about you."

"…Alright… What's your name?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. My sister, Kikyo Higurashi, is the priestess of my villiage. She is teaching me how to use my spiritual powers. What about you?"

"…Well… I live in a hut by myself."

"Why?"

"No on likes a filthy half-breed. My mother was killed by her villiage because she gave birth to me, a filthy half-breed. If I wasn't born a half-breed… my mother would still be alive…"

-Flashback-

_A 3 year old, InuYasha, was walking towards his mother._ (A/N: I didn't know if he was 3)

"_Mother, what's a half-breed?"_

_Izayoi had tears in her eyes._

-End of Flashback-

InuYasha had tears in his eyes.

"And now…she's gone…"

Kagome embraced InuYasha.

"Oh InuYasha, I'm so sorry… I lost both my parents to demons. The only family I have is my grandmother, Kaede, and my sister. They taught me right from wrong. I have nothing against half-demons. I don't know about my sister. Everything that is living deserves to be treated equally."

InuYasha wiped his tears away.

"Thanks Kagome… Maybe I should help heal your ankle."

-30 minutes later-

InuYasha wrapped up Kagome's ankle.

"So, uh, how old are you if you don't mind me asking," said Kagome.

"In human years, I'm 8 years old. In demon years, I am 158 years old"

"Cool! I'm seven years old, so I'm 1 year younger than you are."

"I guess so."

There was another silence.

"...I guess I'll carry you to your villiage

"Thanks InuYasha."

Kagome kissed InuYasha on the cheek. He blushed and picked up Kagome. He leaped to where Kagome was first chased.

"…So I guess this is good-bye, huh," asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I guess so."

InuYasha and Kagome leaned in for a kiss when voices yelled,

"Young Priestess Kagome!...Young Priestess Kagome, where are you?!"

InuYasha and Kagome pulled away. 2 villagers came.

"Young Priestess Kagome, are you alright?"

They ran to her aid. Then they noticed InuYasha.

"I'm fine, really!"

"Step back, half-breed! What have you done to our Young Priestess?!"

InuYasha sighed.

"I have to go."

Then InuYasha leaped into the trees.

"Young Priestess, what happened to your ankle?"

"…A bull demon was trying to eat me, and I twisted my ankle. I thought I would surely be eaten, but InuYasha saved me."

"Let's take you back to the village Young Priestess. Your sister, Lady Kikyo has been worried sick!"

The 2 villagers picked up Kagome and took her back to the villiage

-End of Chapter-

_This is my first story. Please don't flame it. I did the best I could on it._


	2. Seeing each other again

Seeing each other again

**Seeing each other again**

It had been 8 years since Kagome and InuYasha last saw each other. Kagome thought about InuYasha everyday when she was training to become a full priestess. Kagome, today, has turned 15 is picking flowers out of her villiage. This time she can actually protect herself.

-Kagome's P.O.V-

'Ahh… It's a beautiful day outside. I remember 8 years ago, this is the place I first met InuYasha. I hope I get to see you again InuYasha. I think I love you…'

-InuYasha's P.O.V-

'Damn! I'm still not strong enough. I need to keep training if I want to defeat Naraku. He's caused too much destruction to Japan! I have to do this… for Kagome'

-End of P.O.V-

InuYasha started leaping through the forest, when all of a sudden, InuYasha smelt the scent of sakura blossoms and vanilla. To InuYasha, this scent was _very_ intoxicating. He followed the scent, and found a young beautiful woman, in priestess clothes, picking flowers. Something about her seemed familiar…

Kagome turned around to see InuYasha staring at her. She shrieked. As soon as she calmed down a bit, she asked,

"Who are you?"

"My name is InuYasha."

Kagome gasped.

"InuYasha, I can't believe it's you!"

Kagome embraced InuYasha. He stood there, bewildered to what just happened.

"Who are you?"

"InuYasha, it's me, Kagome."

"…Kagome…"

InuYasha embraced Kagome.

"…I'm so happy I got to see you again. I thought you would have forgotten me…"

Kagome smiled at him.

"Oh InuYasha, I could never about you, you baka… and…I have something I want to tell you… I've fallen in love with you."

InuYasha was shocked.

"I love you too. You're the first person I've ever fallen in love with. When I was always training, I would think about-"

Then Kagome kissed InuYasha on the lips.

"I've been meaning to give you that for the past 8 years."

InuYasha stuttered,

"I-uh-you-um…"

"So, what have you been training for?"

InuYasha cleared his throat.

"To fight Naraku. I realized, he's the one who killed my father." (A/N: I know, I know, Naraku didn't kill InuTaisho. But that's why it's called fan fiction.)

"Wow, can I come with you?"

"A...are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey, I'm not that helpless little girl I was 8 years ago! Besides, I fought of many demons from my villiage."

"Okay, fine. You can come."

"Yah!"

"I'll meet you here early in the morning. Grab supplies. You'll need them."

"Okay."

They gave each other 1 last kiss before going their separate ways.

-End of Chapter-

_Was that good enough for a second chapter? Please review my story. I need to see if it's good._


	3. Goodbye and Hello

Good-Bye and Hello

**Good-Bye and Hello**

That night, when everyone was asleep, Kagome was packing supplies. Suddenly, Kikyo came in.

"Sister Kagome, where are you going?"

"I'm going on a journey with InuYasha to stop the demon named Naraku."

"Who is this InuYasha? You've talked about him for the past 8 years."

"He's a half-demon I met 8 years ago."

"I will _NOT_ let you go all around Japan with a half-breed!"

"Please Kikyo? Naraku's the one who's been sending all the demons to our villiage for the Shikon no tama. Besides InuYasha saved me, and I love him for that."

Kikyo was shocked, but sighed.

"Fine, I will let you go with the one you love. But, if you're hurt, I _will_ hold him responsible."

Kagome hugged Kikyo.

"Oh, thank you Kikyo!"

-The next morning-

Kagome was waiting by the tree she and InuYasha met. Just then, InuYasha jumped down from the trees.

"Are you ready to go," asked InuYasha.

"Yes."

And they started their journey. After a few hours, Kagome was tired.

"InuYasha, can we stop? It's almost nightfall and I would like a bath."

InuYasha sighed.

"Okay, we can stop here for the night."

Kagome was heading for the hot springs. On her way there, she saw a little fox demon child on the ground asleep. Suddenly, he woke up. He saw a beautiful woman looking down at him.

"Are you okay," asked Kagome.

The little fox demon child tried to scurry away, but he sprained his ankle.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

The demon child calmed down.

"Can you talk?"

He only nodded.

"What's your name?"

"S…Shippo…"

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes…"

"How about I help you, and you take a bath with me?"

Shippo's eyes brightened.

"Yes please!"

So they did. When they finished bathing, they dressed, and Kagome carried Shippo to the camp.

"InuYasha!!"

InuYasha jumped down from a tree.

"Ow! You don't have to yell!"

"Sorry."

"So, what is it?"

"Oh, look who I found," Kagome said, presenting Shippo to InuYasha.

"I found him while I was going to a hot spring. He was injured, so I fixed his ankle and bathed him. Can we keep him?"

InuYasha gave Kagome a disapproving look.

"Please? He told me his parents died, and he has no one else."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine… How old is he anyways?"

"He told me he was 7."

"Okay, well, you both need your sleep because we'll be waking up early in the morning."

-End of Chapter-

_How was that for a third chapter. I think I'm actually doing well on this story. Please review it. Any one. I am really trying hard on this story. I'm only 12 and I started writing since I was 10._


	4. Friends along the way part 1

Friends along the way part 1

**Friends along the way part 1**

The next day, InuYasha, Kagome, and were walking. Shippo clung to Kagome because he was scared he was scared of InuYasha. After 2 hours, they made it to a villiage being attacked by a demon. As soon as InuYasha and Kagome were getting ready to fight the demon, a man in purple robes, sucked the demon into his hand. When the man was done, he turned to Kagome. He ran up to her and grabbed her hands.

"You're a very beautiful maiden. Would you do me the honors of bearing my children?"

Kagome sweat dropped, anime style.

"Uhh… I don't even know your name…"

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. My name is Miroku Houshi. I am but a monk that is cursed with a hole in my by the half-demon, Naraku. It has passed down from generations. Soon If I don't defeat him, I will be sucked into wind-tunnel."

"Wait, you're a monk?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well you don't act very holy."

"InuYasha," yelled Kagome.

"That wasn't nice!"

"Feh. Whatever."

"So, will you, Lady Kagome?"

InuYasha was angry.

"Uh… sorry, I can't. 3 things. 1.) I'm a priestess. 2.) If I do, I won't be as strong as I am now. 3.) I love InuYasha."

"Really? Fine with me then."

They started their journey again, along with Miroku. A few hours later, they set up camp.

"I'm going to take a bath with Shippo," said Kagome.

"Great! We'll watch- I mean guard you," said Kagome.

InuYasha glared daggers at Miroku.

"Uh-on second thought, I think I'll just stay here."

Kagome smiled.

"Good."

Kagome picked up Shippo and walked to the nearest hotspring.

"I'm a little worried. There _are _a lot of youkais in this area," said Miroku.

"You're right, but, if they were near her, I would sense it," said InuYasha.

"Okay, just being sure."

Kagome and Shippo were in the hotspring relaxing.

"……Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo?"

"Um…well…"

"Shippo, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well…you've been taking good care of me like…you're my mother… So I was wondering…if…Icancallyoumama!"

Kagome was surprised.

"What?"

Shippo sighed.

"I was wondering… if I can call you mama…"

Kagome's eyes brightened with tears.

"Oh Shippo, of course!"

Kagome hugged him tightly.

"Thank you mama!"

They soon finished their bath.

"Mama, why is InuYasha so violent?"

Kagome giggled.

"Because sweetie, InuYasha is a hot head."

"Hey!"

Kagome giggled again.

"But, I love him just the way he is."

InuYasha blushed. All of a sudden, InuYasha started growling. Kagome started playing with Shippo.

InuYasha what's wrong?"

InuYasha unsheathed Tesusaiga. (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)

"Sesshoumaru…"

Kagome looked at him, confusedly.

"Sesshoumaru? Who's Sesshoumaru?"

"My half-brother."

"Your dad called him 'killing perfection'?"

"Yes."

Just then, a tall inu-youkai (dog-demon) appeared.

"InuYasha, what are you doing in my lands?"

"We're looking for Naraku, you bastard!"

"InuYasha," Kagome yelled.

"Not in front of Shippo!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Miroku asked,

"InuYasha, why did you not tell us you had a brother?"

"Half-brother! And because I want _nothing_ to do with him!"

"But InuYasha, he's your brother," Kagome said.

"Half-brother!!"

"It doesn't matter, he's still the only family you have left."

"Whatever!"

"Leave my lands now InuYasha. I will not repeat myself again," Sesshoumaru said unemotionally.

"No, we need to search here!"

"InuYasha, maybe we should leave. These are his lands."

-Sessho's P.O.V-

I found myself staring at the miko. She seems to be very wise, unlike my enigma half-brother. She's so calm and beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking?! This is a human I'm talking about.

ID: You know you like her. Her scent is _so_ intoxicating.

S: No! I will _not_ be mated to a human!

ID: Who cares what you think!? I am you!!

S: I'm not going to argue with myself.

-End of P.O.V-

"The girl is wise. Listen to her InuYasha. She might cause you to live."

"Ah, so you're Lord Sesshoumaru, the strongest inu-youkai next to your father," said Miroku.

Sesshoumaru just gave him a look.

"Mama, can we leave? He scares me" whispered Shippo.

With demon hearing, Sesshoumaru heard what he said. His demon side was ready to come out, because of the thought of her mated to another and having his child. But he controlled himself.

"InuYasha, let's just check somewhere else, okay?"

"Feh, whatever."

"Thanks InuYasha."

Kagome kissed InuYasha on the cheek, which made Sesshoumaru's eyes blare red. He lashed his poisonous green whip at InuYasha.

"InuYasha!"

Sesshoumaru's (Sesshou's)," eyes turned normal again.

"Stay out of my lands, InuYasha,"

Then Sesshoumaru (Sesshou) walked away.

"Coward! Come back here!"

"I have no need or use to fight you. Good-bye."

"InuYasha, don't make him anymore angry than he is! Shippo is scared of him," said Kagome.

"Feh, since when did you care? You met him 2 days ago!"

"Since I met him! Who cares if I met him two days ago?!"

"You know what? Ever since that _thing_ came with us, you've been so damn annoying! I can't stand you," InuYasha blurted out.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. InuYasha's face softened.

"Kagome, I didn't mean-"

"Don't you ever talk to me again you jerk!"

Then Kagome ran away.

"Kagome!"

"Now look what you did! You made _mama_ upset!"

"Mama?"

"I asked Kagome if she will be my mama. Now you made her upset!"

"I never meant to hurt her."

"Then you shouldn't have said what you said InuYasha," said Miroku.

"I'm going to search for mama."

Then Shippo scurried away.

Kagome was still sobbing. It was dark out. Soon, _wolves _started baying. It got closer and closer. Then she heard growling. Kagome was terrified so she stared running. The sound of wolves running came closer. Soon Kagome tripped. Wolves came into view and growled. Soon, a whirlwind came into view. As soon as it stopped, a wolf-demon came into view.

"What did you find to eat my kids?" (A/N: In the show when Kagome first met Koga, he called his wolves kids.)

The wolf-youkai (wolf-demon) came closer to Kagome and got a better look of her.

"Wow, nice catch children. I'll meet you back at the den."

Then the wolves took off.

"So pretty, what's your name?"

"K-Kagome…"

"Why were you crying?"

"…My _friend_,InuYasha, called me annoying because I adopted a little boy, 2 days ago."

"You're too beautiful to cry. Why would he make you upset?"

"Maybe it was because I was paying more attention to Shippo than him."

"You may be right. That mutt may have an attention problem."

Kagome laughed.

"Well I've got to get back," Kagome said.

"I'll come with you," he replied.

"Okay."

The wolf-youkai picked up Kagome in bridal style.

"By the way, my name is Koga, master of the wolf clan," Koga replied.

Koga sped him and Kagome back to the campsite she came from.

-End of Chapter-


	5. Friends along the way part 2

**Friends along the way part 2**

Shippo was walking through the forest following Kagome's scent. She was traveling fast.

"Mama!!!"

Kagome was still being held by Koga, when all of a sudden, she heard the words,

"Mama!!!"

'That sounds like…Shippo!'

"Koga, could you run that direction," asked Kagome, pointing to the east,

"My son is there."

"Sure."

Koga ran east and saw a little kitsune walk there way.

"Mama!"

Shippo ran to Kagome.

"Shippo!"

Shippo jumped in Kagome's arms, and Kagome hugged him tightly.

"Mama, I thought you were hurt!"

"Don't worry Shippo, I'm fine. Why aren't you with InuYasha and Miroku?"

"InuYasha said he didn't mean what he said."

Kagome thought for a moment.

"I forgive him."

"What?! This is the same guy who hurt you! And you forgive him?!"

"Well, I have to. I love him!"

"But, I thought you loved me. I mean you trusted me enough to take you back. So I thought…"

Kagome's eyes softened.

"Oh Koga, I'm sorry. I like you but I don't love you. I love InuYasha. With all my heart. But, I still like you."

"…Thanks Kagome…"

"Your welcome. I hope we can still be friends. Even though we just met."

"Sure."

They embraced each other. When they broke apart, Kagome gave Koga a kiss on the cheek.

Kagome," a voice shouted.

It was InuYasha.

"Get you filthy hands off her you mangy wolf!"

Koga looked at Kagome.

"Who's he?"

"He…is the so called love of my life."

"That's the mutt? You love him?! He's just a stupid half-demon! I bet he can't fulfill the love you need."

InuYasha got very angry.

"Hello?! I am standing right here!!! And you've _still_ got your hands on my mate," InuYasha blurted out.

Koga's eyes widened.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was your mate."

Koga ran off. Kagome walked up to InuYasha, and slapped him upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"_That_ was for telling Koga that I was your mate. I belong to no one! Why did you tell him that!?"

InuYasha flattened his ears on his head. His eyes filled with sadness.

"I…I thought…"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"You thought I would be your mate…"

InuYasha looked another way.

"Oh InuYasha…"

Kagome embraced InuYasha.

"If you wanted me to be your mate, I would have said yes. You don't have to worry about that."

InuYasha ears lifted up again.

"So, will you be my mate?"

"Of course!"

InuYasha eyes brightened. InuYasha kissed Kagome.

"So, when are we going to mate?"

"How about a week from now?"

Kagome smiled at him.

"Sure… I can't wait."

InuYasha blushed. Soon they started their journey again. Kagome was thinking about mating with InuYasha.

-Kagome's P.O.V-

'I hope our mating is romantic. But…if I mate InuYasha…my powers will dim… It won't matter. I love InuYasha with all my heart…But…what if I become with child?'

I thought about this for a moment.

'I'm sure he would love a child. But…what then? We still have to fight Naraku. I'll worry about that later.'

-End of P.O.V-

They continued their journey. Suddenly, a girl in pink and black approached them. She looked at InuYasha.

"Are you the one called InuYasha?"

InuYasha look at her, awkwardly.

"Yeah."

The girl took out her Hirakotsu (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) and threw it at InuYasha. He dodged it again.

"Why are you doing this," asked Kagome.

The girl picked up her Hirakotsu again.

"He's the one that destroyed my family and the other demon slayers."

"What? InuYasha would never do that!"

InuYasha slashed the girl's Hiraikotsu and said,

"Listen _girl_, I never met any demon slayers. And if I did, I would have been dead already."

The girl sighed.

"Gomen for jumping to conclusions. My name is Sango. Of course you already know I'm a Taiji."

"Hi, my name is Kagome! If you join our group, we can be best-friends," said Kagome.

Miroku came over to the girls.

"Great! Now we have 2 beautiful women in the group," said Miroku, as he groped both of the girls' rear ends.

Their eyebrows twitched.

"Please don't tell me whose hand that is…"

They both slapped Miroku.

Shippo said,

"Boy Miroku, will you ever learn?"

-End of Chapter-

_So, how was this chapter? I hope none of you think it's choppy. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I've been busy. Pleze review! That means you too, Salina!!!_


End file.
